The Silent Struggle
by liz159
Summary: My version of events on Episode 30 when the gloves come off. What if Sam did get hit by a falling Rock after the first lot of falling Rocks? What happens when Dylan goes down the cave to help Sam with the casualties and finds out she is one?
1. Chapter 1

**A Silent Struggle**

**Hi this is my first ever Fanfiction and if you could review generously, as I'm not sure if I'm any good.**

**Sooo.. Here we go!**

**My version of events on Episode 30 when the gloves come off. What if Sam did get hit by a falling Rock after the first lot of falling Rocks? What happens when Dylan goes down the cave to help Sam with the casualties and finds out she is one?**

**I do not own casualty**

In the Cave

She knew she was afraid of the dark, so why did she go down there, someone else could have taken the call and gone instead. She Immediately started to regret taking the call, NO! She has to conquer her fear, thats what she got taught in the Army to do, No one in the Army can have a fear of the dark. She needed to use her Army skills on this emergency, everything she has learned she can put to good use at last. But abseiling down a cave just shook her a bit, she hadn't done anything like this in a while.

As she absailed she Immediately started to panic, she felt a sickening feeling inside her and she just wished she could get out of it, but she can't she's from the Army if she bailed out of this what would everyone think. 'An Army medic, who helps people with blown off limbs and deals with much worse things for a living can't go down a cave and save a few people. WHAT A COWARD!'

As she hit the bottom of the cave, she was relieved to see that the two casualties were conscious and talking. Her priority was the badly injured women who had severe chest pains and was struggling to breath, rather than the man with a suspected broken arm or wrist.

"Hello I'm Dr Nicholls and I am your hero for the day, what seems to be the problem" Sam asked trying to lighten the mood a little.

"My Name is David and this is..." The middle age man answered.

In all the pain the woman answered" Amanda... my name is Amanda". She started to breath heavily and cried out in pain.

"Right, lets get you both out, but for obvious reasons David I have to see to Amanda first, as she has the most severe injuries". Sam asked Instantly.

"Yeah, Yeah sure, Of course" David replyed.

Just as Sam had got an oxygen Mask on Amanda, She almost jumped out of her skin at the shouts that were coming from behind her (David). She turned around rapidly only to find Big massive rocks and stones were falling from above, she narrowly missed one and dived past a second one, landing uncomfortably on her arm, as she screamed out in pain. Then she heard shout from above.

"Are you Ok down there" She heard Dixie shout.

"Ouch, Yeah I am, but Amanda is now trapped in a small compartment in the cave, with David blocking the entrance to her with a boulder on top of him" She replied feeling worried not really knowing what to do next.

"Oh right, Whats gonna happen then?" Jeff answered back worriedly.

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna need assistance" She shouted, sounding urgent.

"Well that's not possible, we are not letting anybody else down there till the cave rescue are here, which will be another 2 Hours" The Chief fireman ordered.

"Well, This is urgent and I need another doctor down here, I need another pair of hands, I landed funny on my arm" Sam replied.

"I thought you said you were fine!" Shouted Dixie.

"I am, Its not like I'm in any pain is it" Sam answered.

"Well, Ok but we still can't get a doctor down there for a while" Dixie said, sounding worried for the young doctor.

"I know another doctor that can abseil, Dr Keogh can!" She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Hospital

_Phone Ringing_

"Hello, Holby City ED" Dylan said as he answered the phone

"Hello Dr Keogh, its Jeff we need you down at the Cave Incident, Sam needs some help as the situation has become more complicated, I will tell you more when you arrive, Bye" Jeff asked then quickly put the phone down before Dylan could argue

"Bye then" Dylan shouted, frustrated that Jeff had not waited for him to answer.

'Stupid Paramedics think they're all it, oh for god's sake. Ahh! There's Zoe, I'll go tell her how arrogant the Paramedics are' Dylan thought

"Paramedics think that the world revolves around them and now I have to go and help Sam in a situation that got too out of hand and that she couldn't deal with. Why the Hell did She go in the first place she's scared of the dark, When we were together she couldn't even get to sleep without the light off" He moaned.

"Oh stop your moaning, the Paramedics are just doing their jobs and Sam is obviously keen to get into action, after all she is part of the Army and she hasn't really seen any action in while, despite the fact she is scared of the dark, FOR GOD'S SAKE DYLAN SHE NEEDS YOUR HELP AND YOUR JUST BANTERING ON ABOUT YOUR PAST WITH HER!" Zoe shouted, trying to get Dylan to see the reality in all this mess.

"Your right, Sam wouldn't have asked for my help if she didn't need it, See you later" Dylan said before running off.

Back in the Cave

"It will be about 10 minutes before Dr Keogh arrives Sam" Jeff shouted down the Cave.

"Ok" she replied. "Right David I need you to keep talking to Amanda and Amanda you do the same" Sam said returning to the Emergency.

"OK" They both said in unison and they tried to laugh but were both in too much pain.

"Yeah one thing guys try not to laugh or move or you will put yourselves in more pain" Sam ordered.

"Yeah sorry Dr Nicholls and thank you so much by the way" David replied breathlessly.

"It's Ok, Right I can't reach Amanda now, so could you just put the end on my stethoscope on her chest that would be great" Sam asked

"Ok, here goes" David eventually gets to Amanda, after several attempts of failing, due to pain.

"Thank you David, she should be Ok for the time being and carry on talking to each other" Sam answered

Sam was obviously worried about the two casualties and how much pain they were in, and started to think about where Dylan could be, 'Where is Dylan, he has always been a slow driver, God it takes him at least an hour to drive to work every morning, so this would probably take him longer, even with the flashing light on, although he has been very cautious about his driving ever since he was in a car crash with his brother and mother and he was the only one to survive' She was interrupted from her thoughts...

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Amanda, as the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Right, I'm going to find out where the rest of the help is" Sam said before starting to talk on the radio.

"Where is Dylan Now, Over" Sam asked

"So you now decide to use the radio and he is Still on his way, over" Dixie replied

"Yeah I don't really want to talk about how serious the injuries are in front of the patients and ok, over" Sam answered.

'Trust Dylan to drive slow, for all he knows this could be me dying under a rock' Sam thought, that thought stuck in her head. What if She Can't get out? What if her patients die in the next 10 minutes? What will Happen?

Then Sam heard a crumble of stones falling, then eventually more Rocks falling down, and then...


	3. Chapter 3

Outside Cave

Dylan arrived at the cave and was told the instructions on what to do by the fire crew. He was just eager to get started, he had never had to do anything like this in his whole career, he had only abseiled twice but then that was only for charity and this was a lot harder as it was a real rock face he would be going down. As he walked towards the hole leading down to the cave ready to go, Dixie and Jeff explained the situation.

"Ahh! Dylan, you took your time. Right there are 2 casualties one woman, who is stuck in a compartment which is blocked by the other casualty, a man who is squished under a rock" said Dixie.

"Ok, were there any other updates whilst I wasn't here" asked Dylan inquisitively.

"No, I believe we lost contact with them on radio, probably due to bad signal and we have shouted but no reply, I don't think they can hear us" Jeff replied

"Ok, Well I'll see when I get down there" said Dylan

"Right, Dr Keogh come here and we can hook you up to the equiptment" asked the fireman.

In the cave

But the information from earlier, unknown by the rescuers above, was that...

Sam heard a crumble of stones falling, then eventually more Rocks falling down, she turned around tried to dodge them but she was in their falling Path.

"Oh Shit" She said just before being hit by a Rock she was unable to dodge.

It hit her and landed on both legs trapping them and smacking her against the wall of the cave, where she hit her head. Her vision turned blurry and then she was consumed by blackness.

Everyone above was unaware of the incident below and assumed Sam could not get signal to radio them, so they carried on with work above.

Back to reality

Dylan started to abseil down the cave, he was concentrating hard at the beginning not to lose his footing, unaware of the situation below. As he got lower and lower he began to hear how much silence there was, Sam was never one to not say a word, she would always be talking to her patient constantly, so he began to get worried. As he stood up at the bottom of the cave, all he could hear and see was the grumble and growns for the patients in pain. He looked around to look for Sam but could not see her, so he looked back at the casualties and asked them what happened.

"A whole load of rocks fell a moment ago, she dodged them and I'm pretty sure she missed them, ahh!" He said despite the pain.

"Ok, thanks, SAM! SAM! ARE YOU THERE!" Dylan shouted.

Just then as he looked around he caught a glimse of something in the corner of his eye, in the corner of the cave and ran towards it. He started to move the rocks rapidly, hoping that Sam was trapped in a hole somewhere in the cave unharmed, not under this rock.

But to his dismay she wasn't...

It Was Her!

"SAM! SAM! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" he souted hoping for a reaction but nothing was heard...

**I need inspiration and fast if you want this story to carry on please review and get back to me if have an idea I could use for this story as I'm in a pickle on what to talk about.**

**I would just like to say thank you to ****MissRach989 for making me carry this story on I just don't have enough ideas so please review and get back to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Still In cave

"Sam! SAM!" He shouted, also slapping her lightly trying to wake her up. It had worked, just then her eyes slowly flickered open and she looked around, her vision was blurry and she was dizzy, all she could feel was pain, then she started to close her eyes again.

"Sam! Keep your eyes open, please try" He shouted at her and

He could see she was trying her hardest to stay awake, then she tried speaking.

"Dylan is that you, AHHH!" She managed to croak out as a wave of pain hit her.

"Yes, Sam I'm here, Your going to be Ok Your fine" He said trying to reassure her, but at the same time trying to reassure himself.

Then he picked up his radio."Hello, This is urgent, over" he said as loudly as he could over the radio.

"What's the problem Dylan" Jeff answered.

"Jeff, Its Sam she got hit by a rock and is in a critical condition and so is Amanda, but unfortunately David is gone, over" Dylan replied, hoping that this information would make them get us out of the cave faster.

"Your joking, what's Sam's injuries like, over" Dixie said, hoping that they weren't as bad as she thought.

"Well, there is a rock trapping both legs and it looks like she has hit her head pretty hard on the cave wall, she has severe concussion and I'm not too sure about any spinal injuries, over" Dylan reported back to them.

"Right, we are really sorry Dylan, but the cave rescue team won't be here for another hour, over" Dixie said to them, knowing how Dylan would react.

"No! She, I mean they cannot hold on for that long, over" Dylan shouted, knowing that if they didn't get Sam out now she probably won't make it.

"We know Dylan, but there's not much more we can do, I will radio in the information to the hospital, over" Jeff answered

Outside cave

Jeff and Dixie were still shocked about what they had just heard and just sat in the ambulance staring into space, they thought about what it might be like if Sam won't make it and how would all the staff at Holby react to the death of a colleague. They thought about this for a good half an hour.

"Come on Jeff, we have to think of the positive and that she will get out of the cave alive, we are not exactly helping her much if we're just sulking about it" Dixie said trying to get him out of the trance like state he was in.

"Yeh! Right lets get a move on, you radio the hospital, whilst I talk to the firemen about what we could do" Jeff replied, as he realised what they could do to try and help their friend.

At the Hospital

Everything was going normal and everyone was oblivious about the fact that their colleague could die or that they might have to treat her when she gets out of the cave.

"This is 3006 to holby general, over" Dixie said trying to get hold of the hospital.

"This is holby general to 3006, what is the problem, over" Zoe replied

"I am afraid to tell you. But the situation at the Cave incident has become alot worse, over" Dixie answered.

"How is that?, over" Zoe asked, worried what the situation was.

"Well Sam has been hit by a falling rock, so you need to prepare everyone for treating a friend and one casualty is also it a bad condition and unfortunately the other casualty didn't make it, over" Dixie replied, then she put the radio down.

Zoe just stared for a couple of seconds unaware that someone was coming up to her.

"You look like you have just heard bad news." It was Tom

"Yeh I have" Zoe replied, whilst in a trance like state.

"Well, you want to tell me" asked Tom inquisitively.

"Sam was hit by a rock at the cave incident and is in a critical condition and they think she may not make it, the cave rescue team won't be able to get there for another hour, sooo" Zoe said, oblivious that the whole ED had just heard what she had said, there was an awkward silence that filled the ED and everyone just did their jobs and did not talk they were all in a state of shock...

**Thank you again to MissRach989 and also thanks ****to ****curlyCarly**** you have given me some good ideas.**

**Please review I am still open to all the ideas you have and thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

In the Cave

Sam was just lying there, staring upwards, for a split second Dylan thought of the worst. 'Is she... Dead'

"Sam!" he shouted at her.

"What?" She shouted back, she was annoyed he had just interrupted her thoughts.

"Sorry, I just thought... it doesn't matter" He answered.

"God, I thought my life couldn't get any worse and now I'm stuck her and you never know I might die, that wouldn't be so bad" Sam said, she did not care anymore, her life was already ruined, this just topped it off, she wouldn't mind dying at this moment in her life.

"DON'T SAY THAT SAM!" Dylan shouted at her, 'How can she give up now' he thought, unaware that tears were streaming down his face, so Sam felt all guilty.

"I didn't really mean it; it's just with everything that's happened, the GMC hearing, our screwed up marriage and now this..." She explained as she was interrupted by Dylan.

"Our screwed up marriage, I didn't think that you thought so badly about our marriage, but now I see it can no longer work if you think that" Dylan said, Heartbroken on what she had just said.

"No, Dylan I didn't mean it like that" She said trying to explain what she really felt, but it just wouldn't come out.

"I meant that how we had both screwed up our relationship, wait do you actually believe that we could work this out?" Sam asked, half worried what the answer might be and half excited if he actually wanted to get back together.

"Well Yeah, I suppose because now we both agree that it was both our fault and I guess we could sort things out" He answered, he was glad she had given him a chance to talk about it, he still loved her but didn't want to say anything just in case she didn't love him.

"What and you believe we could move on like nothing's happened and forget everything" Sam asked, wanting to know what he actually felt.

"Yeah with a lot of work on our relationship I think we could and if you also leave the army Yeah" Dylan suggested.

"I was thinking that actually, I have gotten used to living and working here and I want to stay" Sam admitted.

"If you went to Afghanistan again I don't know how I would cope, I love you Sam and I never want to be apart from you again, let's forget the affair and the past and move on and think about our future maybe together?" Dylan tried to explain.

"Yeah sure, but let's try and get out of here alive first, also there was one thing I wanted to confess to you, I just wanted to say that I only had an affair because of the long periods of time I was away from you and I missed you so much, so I did something about the continuous pain being apart from you and having the affair was supposed to make me feel better, but Honestly it made me feel a whole lot worse and I am so sorry for being the worst wife anyone could imagine" Sam confessed hoping he would forgive.

"Sam I forgive you, but only because I love you and that I can see how much you love me too" Dylan replied.

"I love you Dylan" Sam whispered as it was all she could manage before she fell unconscious again...

**Thank you so much to everyone for their help and you have all given me good ideas don't worry there will be more Dylan and Sam in the next chapters not just Sam being rescued!**

**Thank you for reading and please review ideas are still needed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews xx**

Sam awoke to find herself in pitch black, she couldn't see anything and her fear of the dark began to kick in. She had told Dylan she wasn't scared of the dark, but he knew her and new that she was still scared.

"Dylan!" she shouted, she was pinned to the floor in blackness with no one around her, she began to think of the worst, was she... Dead.

"Sam, Sam I'm here, don't worry" Dylan answered trying to reassure her.

"I thought, for a moment I was... Dead!" She said, terror ripping through her.

"It's ok Sam I'm here" Dylan said as he leant down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, to show his love for her, there was no other way because she was pinned to the floor.

"I am scared of the dark Dylan, I lied to you" She confessed.

"I know, you were just trying to show me that you strong enough to look after yourself, but in this situation you're not, I love you and I will never leave you again" Dylan replied, trying to make her see he still loved her as much as before and wanted her back in his life.

"I know you do and I love you too, I am sorry for everything that I've done to you and if I make it out of here I want to be with you always, now kiss me" she said, he leant forward and gave her a kiss, this time he held for longer and she loved it, she now had a reason to wanting to live and they would now have their happily ever after if she got out of course.

"Well, that was nice, I love you" Dylan said.

"Dylan... If, if I don't get out of here..."She said trying to explain something important before being interrupted.

"You will Sam don't you worry" he said, making sure she looked positively on this.

"NO! Just let me finnish, If I don't get out of here alive, I just wanted you to know that I never stopped loving you and that I missed you so much whilst I was in Afghanistan" She explained.

"I know you did and I did too, you will get out of here Sam, but if you don't, I don't know what I will do!" he said, before he knew it tears were streaming down his cheeks. Then they heard a voice they thought it might have been Amanda, but Dylan knew she was unconscious because he had only just been to look at her.

"Hello anyone there, over" Jeff said through the radio.

"Yes, what is going to happen?, over" Dylan replied.

"The cave rescue team are now here and are on their way down to help lift the Rock off Sam and to help winch everyone up, Who is the most critical, over" Jeff stated.

"Well, Amanda is unconscious, but stable and Sam is under a Rock and conscious, but we never know she could have internal bleeding or something, over" Dylan replied, not knowing who was more critical, but if he had to choose he would say Sam only because he cares about her.

"Yeah, well better be safe than sorry, so Sam yeah, if Amanda is Ok, over" Jeff said after receiving the information and having to choose for Dylan, 'he's the doctor for Christ's sake he should have made that call not me' he thought.

As the cave rescue team were coming down the cave, they abseiled into some loose rocks causing them to fall.

"heads up" one of them called, Dylan looked straight up and saw the rocks and jumped out of the was landing or his shoulder, causing it to dislocate, he managed to confine all his pain and not shriek so no one would know.

"Watch where you're stepping!" he shouted at the cave rescue team, he got up and headed towards the medic bag and got some pain relief and headed back to Sam.

"Hey, the cave rescue team are here, so you will make it" Dylan said.

"Like you said, you never know I might have internal bleeding" Sam replied, almost screaming it out. Dylan could see the pain relief was wearing off so he gave her some more.

"Right let's get everyone outta here" said one of the rescue men.

**Thank you for all your reviews and unfortunately I have only got 2 chapters left to go! Please review xx**

**Also just wanted to say, if you watch Holby City and watched the episode on Tuesday you should read my Fanfic on it called 'rewind the story', it is similar to this one as Sahira gets hurt, but if you don't watch it you should still read it and review it please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Heart beats

Just as they were about to pull the rock off of Sam, Amanda started to deteriorate and fast, so Dylan had no choice but to drop everything and go help her, much to his disliking, but he was a doctor and he had to help her it what he is paid for.

Just as he stabled Amanda, Sam was just about to be lifted out of under the rock, so Dylan rushed to her side to reassure her it would be Ok.

"Hey, it's gonna be Ok, when we get outta here, you are gonna move back to mine and we can have the happily ever after you've always wanted" Dylan said, he wanted her to know that there was something to live for, to fight for.

"I know that look, Dylan I know I might not make it" She said, wanting the absolute truth about her condition. Just at that moment the rock started to lift off her and she let out a moan, the pain was unbearable, she was only just managing to stop herself from screaming.

"It's Ok, I'll give you some more pain relief" Dylan said trying to make her more comfortable than she was now.

"Right on 3. 1, 2, 3, lift" One of the cave rescue men instructed. As the rock was lifted off of Sam she said something quietly, only a whisper, something only Dylan could hear.

"I have always loved you, Dylan Keogh" she whispered before falling into unconsciousness. Her heart had stopped beating; Dylan started chest compressions and just managed to get it started again.

Sam made it out of the cave, but as soon as Dylan was pulled out, her heart stopped again.

"She is weak, I don't think she will make it to the hospital" A paramedic stated (not Jeff or Dixie).

Dylan ran over as soon as he was unclipped for the harness and again started chest compressions; again he managed to start her heart again.

"Don't say that, she will make it you'll see" Dylan snapped at the paramedic, no one could just give up on Sam now, she had a chance. Jeff and Dixie wheeled Sam into the back of the ambulance with Dylan following behind. He sat down in the ambulance with Sam, he thought 'I'd better tell her now how I feel or I may never be able to'. The doors to the ambulance slammed shut he was alone for a few minutes.

"I have always loved you too, Samantha Keogh" he said just before Dixie entered the back of the ambulance, he knew that if Sam was dying she would've heard that because he knew that a person's hearing is the last sense they have before they die. Sam amazingly managed to stay alive till she got to the hospital.

Zoe knew this was it, that this was the ambulance Sam would be wheeled out of, she had got a team ready to go before Sam arrived, a team she knew would cope with the pressure, Tom, Lenny, Tess and Linda. She herself knew that helping wouldn't be a good idea, she wouldn't be able to pull herself together, and she was only just managing to stop the tears from falling.

The Ambulance door crashed open and Dixie and Dylan got out, the sight of Dylan made her almost cry, he had mud all over his face and hair and clothes, he also had red sore looking eyes from where he had been crying and blood coming though his sleeve, obviously from where he had hurt himself. They all started walking thought the ED behind Sam's trolley, a crowd of people forming around the resus doors as they entered. Everybody staring in, wondering what the fate of their colleague would be.

Then Zoe started to walk out and grabbed Dylan along the way, he thought about arguing, but then thought what was the point, how was that going to help Sam. So he eventually followed behind.

"Don't you all have patients to look after or something" She shouted, not really wanting them to move, but there were other patients in the department than Sam. They all eventually moved away from the resus door one by one.

"Lloyd, will you see to Dr Keogh's arm, please" she said sternly, Lloyd just nodded knowing that today was a bad day to get on the wrong side of her.

"But..." Dylan tried to say.

"Dylan, no buts" Zoe snapped, Dylan knew then that he sould not argue so he just followed Lloyd to a cubicle.

Lloyd was looking at Dylan's arm and thought that by the look of it, it may be broken and he had a nasty deep cut, so he decided to play it safe and call for a doctor.

"I'm just gonna find Dr Hannah, to take a look at this" Lloyd said, as he opened the curtain, Dylan wasn't really listening; he was just staring into space, just thinking of Sam. Then Zoe walked in.

"Dylan, Lloyd said he thinks you may have broken your arm and ohhh!, that is a nasty cut you have" She said examining his arm.

"Dylan, DYLAN!" She shouted trying to get his attention and finally getting it.

"We need to get an X-ray on your arm and you will need stitches on that cut, which Lloyd can do for you, Ok" She said, Dylan just gave a nod to show he understood, he didn't really care what was wrong with him, he just wanted to get back to Samantha's side as quick as possible.

After about half an hour he had his upper arm stitched and his lower arm in a cast, which he was really unhappy about, but he didn't complain. He then left and walked towards resus, hoping that Sam would be Ok. As he turned a corner he heard the distinct noise of a machine, which was showing someone's heart had stopped, it only then clicked in that it had to be Sam, he ran into resus.

"Time of Death..." Tom started to say but was interrupted by Dylan.

"NO! Let me shock her one more time please I beg you, then I will leave" He shouted, he couldn't lose her he just couldn't, so he shocked her.

"Charging to 360 and clear he said" her body shook then...

**Sorry it took me so long, but here it is, please review and tell me some ideas. Also I was thinking of maybe extending it as someone asked, but if I were to I would need loads of ideas please.**

**Also just wanted to say, if you watch Holby City and watched the episode on Tuesday you should read my Fanfic on it called 'rewind the story', it is similar to this one as Sahira gets hurt, but if you don't watch it you should still read it and review it please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Really wish I could get more reviews on this, I don't think it's going too well, I may have to finish it, if it gets no more reviews.**

"Charging to 360 and clear" he said, her body shook then...

"Oh my God" Dylan shouted, as a sigh of relief came out of him, she was still alive.

"God she's a fighter, well done Dylan" Tom said, congratulating him on saving his wife's life, but Dylan had already left the room.

He had to get out of there, the fact that he had nearly seen his wife, his beloved Samantha DEAD! She looked so frail and pale, it already looked like she was dead. He walked outside the ED, to get some fresh air and found Zoe smoking a cigarette.

"Is that what you do when you're worried or stressed, you smoke!" Dylan said, trying to see why she smoked.

"It just makes me feel better Dylan" she said before putting it out and heading back into the ED. He had finally got some peace and quiet, all alone, no one to talk to. In this type of situation he would always want to talk to Samantha, but in this circumstance that was impossible, as she was on a bed in there, nearly dying, he didn't actually know what was wrong with her, he didn't know how serious it was and he didn't know if she had a good chance of surviving. He was just about to walk to a bench when Zoe ran out behind him and made him jump out of his skin.

"Good God woman, what on Earth do you think you are doing" he said, half shouting at her about the way she had just scared him.

"Sorry, Dylan I just wanted to give you some news, but if you don't want to hear it then fine..." Zoe said, trying to tease him into feeling bad about what he had said, even though she knew that he didn't mean any of it.

"NO! What is it" he said, now intrigued on what she was on about.

"Sam, she's waking up" she said, but Dylan started running when she had said Sam and only just heard the bit that she was waking up. He ran back into the ED and into resus to find Sam talking to Lenny.

"Ha Ha Ha, You are a fighter you know that and we thought you were gone for a minute then, but Dylan came rushing in and convinced us to let him have a go at reviving you and obviously it worked, you should be thanking him, speaking of the devil here he is, SUPERMAN TO THE RESCUE" Lenny shouted in a joking way, Sam gave out a small quiet laugh it was all she could manage, she was weak and exhausted. Lenny then knew it was the time to leave and to let them have a good chat.

"I, I thought I had lost you Sam" Dylan stuttered to say.

"Well obviously you're a life saver, super hero" Sam said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Ha, thanks look when we get outta here you can come back to mine and I will look after you whilst you recover" Dylan said hoping she would accept the offer.

"Well Dylan, I haven't been into surgery yet to repair my spleen, so you never know I still may not make it" Sam said.

"Sam, you know that OP has a high percentage chance of survival" Dylan answered.

"Yeah, but that little percent could be me Dylan" Sam said.

"Don't be ridiculous Sam, with the best doctors in the country, I don't think so!" Dylan said, trying to reassure her that she will survive.

"I know Dylan really and so yeah I do accept my offer, as long as you make me my favourite breakfast every morning" Sam said cheekily, trying to put a smile on Dylan's grumpy face."Oh, come on Grumpy lighten up" Sam said again trying to make him smile it worked, he gave her a sarcastic, little smile.

"I don't really know the extent of all your injuries" he said.

"Oh well, um I have a bit of concussion as you know I had major concussion in the cave, so they're monitoring that, I have a broken ankle and arm in 2 places and I'm having surgery done to repair my spleen" She said.

"Oh well I don't know if I can keep you at mine then" he said sarcastically.

"Oh well thanks, I was just wondering about what I said in the cave..." She said before she was interrupted.

"You didn't mean it, did you?" Dylan said in a disappointed tone.

"No, I did, I really did thats what I was gonna ask you did you mean it?" She asked.

"Of course I did Samantha, I never stopped loving you" He admitted before Zoe barged in.

"Ahh! Sam how are you doing" she asked

"Fine" Sam answered. "I am going into surgery in a bit, but they said I will be outta here in a few days" She said

"Oh thats good, sooo I am going home now , see you tomorrow" Zoe said, realising she had walked in on a conversation. Then she turned around and left the room.

"Dylan you should go home, ahhh! No buts... Go you need sleep!" she said before he got up to go, but before he left he leant over and kissed her then waved and whispered goodbye and Sam did the same. She was glad her life was back on track, nothing could stop her now, she had Dylan back...

**Review, I need ideas, not sure I can carry this on anymore not enough reviews and also you may only get 2 more updates for this week and next as I have exams.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on get a move on woman" Dylan said sarcastically to Sam.

"Excuse me, you don't have a broken leg, a broken arm and a broken rib mate, I can't run like Usane Bolt" Sam said jokingly.

"Yeah alright I know, get in the car" Dylan said. Sam had finally been discharged from the hospital and was allowed to go home, but someone had to look after her for a while, well Dylan had already taken her on that offer, so that wasn't hard it was just the constant pain she would be in for the next few weeks.

"Alright keep your wig on, owww!" Sam said before yelling in pain.

"Careful, take it easy" Dylan said feeling guilty when she said it.

"But you just asked me to move quickly, make your mind up man" She said sarcastically, she had started being more sarcastic now as it made her feel nice and it made Dylan laugh all the time.

"You know what I mean, let's just go!" Dylan said before starting the engine."Let's get fish and chips to celebrate you moving back in" Dylan suggested thinking that she would want to stay permanently.

"What you mean permanently" Sam asked, Dylan was glad she asked that because he wanted her in his life forever now after the recent incident, it was like the incident showed him what he wanted which was Sam.

"Yeah, if you want to" Dylan asked hoping she would and that this perfect moment wouldn't end in one of those horrid arguments that used to happen.

"Of course I do, yes I would love to move back in, you don't know how much I have been missing Dervla" She said overjoyed but still wanting to add some sarcasm into the conversation by saying she missed Dervla which was true but mostly she'd missed Dylan and just wanted to cuddle up into his arms and fall asleep.

"Good I'm glad, right you want a small fish, chips and curry sauce as I remember" Dylan said so happy she was staying and proving that he knew her well.

"Yep, perfect you remembered" Sam said astonished that he knew that about her, it made her think what else does he know about her, he knew her so well.

"Yeah it's what you always ordered, how could I forget, I love you" He said reminding her of how much he loved her.

"I love you too, hey the funny thing was that before this accident I was thinking about a Divorce between us" She said hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way, he did.

"How could you, I mean I knew our relationship was bad, but I always believed that we would be together again, like now" he said trying not to get too worked up about it, knowing doing that would only upset Sam.

"Well I didn't know where we stood, I thought you hated me and that it was over between us, but now after this I now know that you love me and I love you back and that nothing can break me apart from you" Sam explained before tears began to fall down her cheeks. Dylan didn't want this to happen, he didn't want her to cry, so he gave her a hug until she stopped crying and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes max, love you too" Dylan said before exiting the car to get the food. Sam had time to think, she knew that these little things like mentioning getting a divorce would probably break them apart, so she agreed that she would not tell Dylan about any thoughts that she knew might hurt him.

"Right here you are, tuck in" Dylan said before handing her a tray of her favourite food.

"Sorry Dylan I didn't mean to hurt you before by mentioning that" Sam said feeling guilty for making him angry with her; she hated it when he got angry.

"No don't worry it wasn't a big thing to argue over that's in the past let's just think about the future, you getting better, then our future together" Dylan said explaining that it wasn't her fault.

"Ok" She said before taking a big YAWN.

"You're tired when we get back straight to bed" He ordered, she didn't argue she knew he was right and after she finished her food she eventually fell asleep in the car. When they got back to Dylan's boat house Dylan looked at Sam and thought of how peaceful she looked lying there, but he knew he would have to wake her because he couldn't carry her, she was too heavy with the casts on.

"Sam, Sam wake up we are back" He said as she gently opened her eyes and got out the car, she stood up and she began to feel dizzy, Dylan was going to open the door to his boat house, when he saw her swaying , so he ran towards her to steady her.

"That's what you get for not getting enough sleep Sam, I know you, and you never get enough sleep" He said.

"I can't seem to ever get to sleep for long without you, you're my teddy bear, and I love you Dylan" She said.

"Love you too, but that's gonna have to wait you're going straight to bed" he said leading her to the bedroom. She sat down and decided to just sleep in what she was in, so just crawled in bed and just collapsed and fell to sleep, so Dylan got changed and gently crept into the other side of the bed trying not to wake her.

**Thank you for everyone who kept nagging me to update sorry it's so late and also I will be updating more often less exams now.**


End file.
